my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Real Name: Emma Grace Frost *'Aliases:' White Queen, Phoenix, Perfection, Black Queen, Storm, Silver Boobs McGee, Ice Princess (Hellfire Club pole dancer name) *'Relatives:' **Winston Frost (father) **Hazel Frost (mother) **Christian Frost (brother) **Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased) **Cordelia Frost (sister) **Jocasta Frost (cousin) **Stepford Cuckoos (clones/daughters) *'Affiliation:' Frost International; formerly X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member), X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Phoenix Five, Osborn's X-Men, The Cabal, Hellions Squad (teacher), Generation X (teacher), Hellions (founder and teacher), Hellfire Club, Legion Accursed *'Base of Operations:' Formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, California; Genosha; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Hellfire Club, Manhattan, New York; Essex Clinic; Boston, Massachusetts *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Presumably has a Master's in psychotherapy with a concentration in sexology, BS in business administration *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 144 lbs (in normal form); 436 lbs (in diamond form) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown (dyed blonde) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Boston, Massachusetts Powers and Abilities Emma Frost possesses telepathic abilities of a similar, or slightly lower, caliber to those of Charles Xavier, over which she has an extremely refined level of skill. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath", an "Omega Class telepath", and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary feats. Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. *''Trauma Healing:'' Frost has the ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Psionic Shields:'' Frost has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and others minds. She is immune or highly resistant to any or all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deceptions, etc. Mind readers can only "hear" static from her, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she is shielding. **''Psionic Shields Removal:'' When Wolverine was thought to be protected from her thanks to Level 9 psi-shields created by Charles Xavier, she stated she was herself Level 10 and coul deasily take them down, though their removal might leave Wolverine as the equivalent of a three-year-old child. *''Telepathic and Mind Cloaking:'' She has the ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. This also includes the ability to re-arrange mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and can cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She has the ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and others by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go as far as to make other people believe that she is not even there. The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people that she is actually camouflaging. *''Absorb Information:'' Frost has the ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. *''Astral Projection:'' Frost has the ability to project her astral form from her body onto astral and physical planes. In the physical planes, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. *''Power Inhibition:'' She has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Download Information:'' Frost has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Pain Inducement:'' She has the ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' She has the ability to intuitively translate new languages. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Frost has the ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mental Detection:'' She has the ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to temporarily induce mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Sedation:'' She has the ability to telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Personality Alteration:'' Frost has the ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Link:'' She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *''Mind Transferal:'' She has the ability to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies, should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She has the ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. *''Mind Possession:'' Frost has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Frost can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Frost possesses enhanced psionic senses which enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Limited Psychometry:'' It is said that Frost possesses a form of psychometric powers, but she has yet to show them as they still could be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. Latent Telekinesis: Frost was also stated to be a potential telekinesis. She unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation installed by Cassandra Nova, Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible, organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Frost does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form, although she could during her first time after her secondary mutation. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately two tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, and she is able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit to as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form beings to melt. Frost is also self-sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water, or oxygen. *''Psychic Immunity:'' Frost has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but, in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she reverts back to her normal form. Former Powers Phoenix Force: Frost was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted her the great cosmic powers of the Phoenix as well as greatly enhancing her telepathic abilities during her time as its host. At the time of her being a Phoenix avatar, she was stated to be an "Omega-Level Mutant Threat" and demonstrated the following powers: *''Enhanced Telepathy:'' Whilst in possession of the Phoenix Force, Frost's already formidable telepathic powers were greatly enhanced to the point where she was able to temporarily disable and telepathically scan the psi-resistant Red Hulk. At one point, she demonstrated the ability to simultaneously access the thoughts of everyone on the planet. *''Interstellar Travel:'' As a Phoenix Force avatar, Frost could fly unaided through the vacuum of space and could also travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. As a member of the Phoenix Five, Frost could fly long distances between the Blue Side of the Moon and Utopia, where she travelled by levitating her body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' As an avatar of the Phoenix Force, Emma could create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones, such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames did not require oxygen to burn, and they burned so intensely that matter was consumed without by-products, such as ash. She had perfect control over these flames, and they only consumed what she willed. *''Immortality:'' Even after being shattered while in her diamond form by Thor and thrown into space, Frost's body shards fell back to Earth, ripped through Thor's body and reassembled, demonstrating her immortality as an avatar of the Phoenix Force. *''Telekinesis:'' While battling both the Avengers and the X-Men united by Charles Xavier in order to stop both Frost and Cyclops, she deflected Storm's lightning and could even choke both the Red Hulk and Wolverine simultaneously without touching them. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Shields Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Absorb Information Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Inhibition Category:Mind Blasts Category:Pain Inducement Category:Intuitive Multilingualism Category:Mental Detection Category:Paralyzation Category:Mental Sedation Category:Mind Alteration Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Link Category:Mind Transferal Category:Power Augmentation Category:Mind Possession Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Psychometry Category:Telekinesis Category:Organic Diamond Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Superhuman Stamina